A driver often meets opposite vehicles when climbing or going down a slope in driving. Particularly, when a vehicle is driven at night-time, light of an opposite vehicle and the reflection light of the pavement in the course of climbing or going down the slope will influence the visual sense of the driver; in the event that the light is too strong, the driver cannot see the road in front clearly, so the driver is required to switch between the car lamp low beam and high beam light of the vehicle in a timely manner, otherwise a traffic accident will happen. Therefore, modern vehicles can achieve control of switching between a low beam and high beam light of the automobile, by broadly applying a switching mechanism for the headlamp; an electromagnetic actuator (solenoid valve) is widely applied to the switching mechanism of a headlamp. The headlamp switching can be realized by using the absorption and resilience of an electromagnet in the electromagnetic actuator (solenoid valve), and its action is relatively reliable.
The Chinese utility model “Improvement of car lamp low beam and high beam light switching device” (Patent number of utility model: ZL 200720129230.3; authorized announcement number: CN201089421Y) discloses an improvement of a car lamp low beam and high beam light switching device, wherein a fixed blade is arranged at the front edge of a reflection mirror body, and the adjusting device includes a solenoid valve and a moving blade; the solenoid valve is provided with a moving rod used for connecting with the moving blade, and the moving blade is connected with the fixed blade by a pivoting component, and used for taking the pivoting component as the rotating shaft; the moving blade is extended with a connecting arm perpendicular to the moving blade body, and used for connecting with the moving bar of the solenoid valve; the solenoid valve of the adjusting device is arranged at the side of the reflection mirror body, and the pivoting component is used as the rotating shaft of the moving blade, so that the power consumption of the solenoid valve can be reduced; it is good for reducing the heat energy of the solenoid valve, and reducing the degree of temperature rise.
The Chinese utility model “Improvement of low beam and high beam light switching device for the automotive headlamp” (Patent number of utility model: ZL200920073422.6; authorized announcement number: CN201462690U) discloses a low beam and high beam light switching device for an automotive headlamp, which is mainly composed of a fixed light screen, a moveable light screen, a rotating shaft, a rotating shaft spacing gasket, an electromagnetic iron member and a connecting linear member. The switching function component of the low beam and high beam light of the utility model is simple in structure, easy to produce and assemble, rapid in its switching reaction, and good in light screening; moreover, it can more efficiently and safely switch the low beam and high beam light, and improve the driving safety.
However, in practice, some users complain about a big collision noise during the actuation and release of the electromagnet in the prior art electromagnetic actuators. Because of the resulting environment of stress on a user's comfort level, it is very necessary to reduce noise when a rotary electromagnetic actuator is worked. Besides, the electromagnet will generate a strong shock during the actuation and release, and also easy to cause jittering of the light beam; moreover, this shock will cause loose connections and other failure, and influence the reliability of the low beam and high beam light switching device.